White, Orange, Green
by Shika Misoya
Summary: England has a flashback after hearing Ireland tell her favourite story.


White, Orange , and Green

A/N: So this will be an omake chapter in a fanfic me and Saiai are working on… I just have to upload the fanfic when we have a few more chapters. So just a fair warning… this has Ireland in it. My hetalia OC. I usually potray her as Northern Ireland, but I thought it would be fun to write this after listening to an Irish folk song called White, Orange, Green. LOOK IT UP! It's an awesome song! Also, she's talking to me and Saiai's version of Australia… not the actual Hetalia version! Enjoy this piece of crap~

Also here are the OC's, so you aren't too confused…

-Sydney Ashton/ Australia

-Anne McGrath/ Ireland

----

Anne loved sleeping over with Sydney. Not because Sydney was an awesome friend, but because Sydney lived at England's house. Australia always talked about leaving England's house and living on her own, but Ireland knew she was just saying that. Whether Sydney wanted to admit it or not, she did like America and probably wouldn't leave till he did. "What should we do now Anne?" The Australian girl asked.

"We could tell stories…" Ireland suggested.

"Good! Tell me a story then!"

Ireland sighed and sat next to Australia. "Okay. I've got a good story. Just give me a second."

Anne was silent for a moment then grinned. She knew the perfect story to tell. "Once upon a time-"

"LAME!" Sydney yelled, "All stories start that way."

"Shut up and listen! Anyway… There once was a young girl and she had a beautiful banner that was White, Orange, and Green-"

Australia decided to interupt yet again. "You mean like your flag?"

"Yes. She was an Irish girl." Anne replied, trying to remember where she was in her tale.

Sydney tapped her foot impatiently and poked her Irish friend. "Okay! I'll finish it…" Anne started, "So this British soldier with big eyebrows came on a machine and saw the girl and her banner. He wanted to capture Ireland for himself."

"Ewwww! He wanted to rape the little girl?"

" No!" Ireland screamed, nearly falling off the bed.

At that moment a knock came from the door and a blonde man walked in. "You two are really loud." England muttered.

"Get out of my room!" Sydney yelled, attempting to throw a pillow at the man.

"Sorry Arthur. I was telling Syd a story. You want to listen?"

"Sure, why not?" He replied, taking a seat next to Ireland.

"So the man went up to the young girl, "Anne continued, "And asked her for her banner. She told him she was a rebel and would rather die than give him her banner of white, orange, and green."

Anne stopped for dramatic effect. England was smiling. He had heard this story before and loved it. Ireland decided this was the perfect time to continue. "So the man left her there, because there was no point in fighting with a girl who would die for a flag. He left her there and she was happy she could keep her flag. The end!"

"That's it!" Sydney whined.

She noticed that all of Anne's stories ended in tragedy or made no sense. "Yes that's it."

"Don't be a whiner Syd. That's Anne's best story." Arthur added.

"Oh! I get the story now! Isn't that how you met Arthur?" Australia asked.

Ireland nodded feebly. England stood up and brushed himself off and walked towards the doorway. "Well, I'll leave you two to sleep. Good night." He said as he left.

He didn't want anyone to see the blush as he remembered how he met Anne. The way she blushed when he talked to her. _"I want you to join the United Kingdom." England said, looking away to hide the redness on his cheeks._

"_But- Brother said we have to stick together! I'm the North and he's the South! We need both of us to be Ireland."_

"_Oh…" England whispered, looking at her sadly._

"_Not that I don't like you, but family comes first! Also, I will not give up my flag. It's who I am."_

"_You would have my flag though. Now hand over that white, orange, and green rag."_

_Anne clutched the flag tightly and glared at Arthur. "No! I'd rather die than give this up. This flag is my life"_

_England was taken aback and began to head back to his own house. He turned around and looked at her one last time. "Can we be friends then? I'd like to see you again." He called._

_Ireland nodded then grinned. "Okay! I'm still not giving up my flag though."_

"… There's no use in fighting a girl of sixteen,

Who would die for a banner,

White, Orange, and Green." England sang, remembering the song Anne's people had come up with about that meeting.

Anne heard him sing those lines and smiled. He had actually remembered that song.

_----_

_A/N: So that was crap and a half, but it was fun. LISTEN TO THE SONG THIS WAS NAMED AFTER! The story will make more sense!_

_Also... thanks saiai for the constructive critism. If you want to fix this up, go ahead!_


End file.
